


Just pick something

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: M/M, basically just a lot of fluff, sort-of part of the undercover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: Scott is determined to find some new clothes for Raimi. Preferably clothes that don't look terrible. Raimi isn't very enthusiastic about it.





	Just pick something

Raimi braced himself, walked out of the fitting room, and looked at Scott who stared at him with a huge grin. The new shirt felt weird on his shoulders; the fabric was too thin against his skin and the collar bothered him as he turned his head to look at himself in the mirror. The color was pretty - a kind of dark blueish grey - but everything else about it felt wrong. Looking in the mirror, Raimi held back a sigh, but still forced himself to smile. That shirt was exactly the kind of things Scott loved to wear; no wonder he had picked it. It was a good shirt, really, but not something Raimi liked seeing on him.

“So?” Scott asked, still smiling. He peeked over Raimi’s shoulder and looked at his reflection, his voice a bit smug. “I told you you’d look good with this one. What do you think?”

“I dunno, man,” Raimi tugged at the collar and hesitated. “I don’t like the collar, it kinda feels weird… It’s kind of itchy too. Maybe there’s something else in the pile I’ll like? You picked so much stuff…”

Scott’s smile dropped, and he crossed his arms.

“That shirt _was_ the last thing in the pile, Sam,” he sighed. “And I really, really doubt linen would make you feel itchy. You’ve said the same damn thing about every single shirt you’ve tried, so look, either you find another excuse, or just fucking tell me if you don’t like it.”

He waited a second, then added with a hopeful smile: “I still think you look great though.”

Replying with a shrug and unbuttoning the shirt, Raimi went back inside the fitting room and put his old clothes back on. He left the shirt on a coat hanger before walking out, doing his best to ignore the annoyed look on Scott’s face. Seemed like his patience was finally wearing thin.

“You’re gonna have to buy _something_ ,” Scott said. “We’ve almost lost a whole day here, and you still haven’t found a single thing you like. I had other things planned for today, you know. This is ridiculous.” He made a visible effort to calm down, and when he spoke again his voice softened. “Can’t you just pick something? Any of these clothes would be fine.”

Looking back at all the clothes left in the fitting room, Raimi hesitated and shook his head.

“Look, man, it’s cool that you wanted to help, but…” He searched for the right words, picking at his eyebrow. “I mean, no offense, but I don’t like any of these things, and I feel awful in them.” He forced a smile. “They’re still nice clothes though. They’d look great on you.”

He stayed silent for a second, looking around to avoid Scott’s gaze.

“We’d better go home,” he muttered while putting on his coat.

Feeling Scott’s hand on his arm surprised him; he had noticed Scott growing more and more impatient through the day and surely seeing Raimi giving up on buying anything had not improved his mood. Still, when Raimi turned his head and looking at Scott, he was surprised to see him looking more perplexed than anything else. When he spoke, even though he seemed to mean well, there was still annoyance in his voice:

“You’ve been weird all day. You’re gonna say something about it or what?”

Sometimes, Scott could find the perfect words to make him feel better. Maybe not today though.

“I’m just tired, I guess,” Raimi muttered. “We can buy clothes another day, alright?”

Scott stayed silent for a while, frowning, his fingers tightening their grip on Raimi’s arm. When he spoke he still looked exasperated, but Raimi had known him long enough to recognize in his tone that he wasn’t actually angry. No, this was just Scott complaining for the sake of complaining, as usual:

“Ugh, fine, you win. We’ll make a detour to Hot Topic before going home so you can at least get one fucking t-shirt that isn’t so old I can see through it. Happy?”

Raimi grinned. Maybe this was one of those days where Scott found the right words after all.

 


End file.
